02 listopada 1992
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.25 Dla dzieci: Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 "Pierwsze 365 dni życia dziecka" (10): "Dziecko ma już dziewięć miesięcy" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 11.30 Pół wieku (1): "Bal i historia" - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Bonjour. Ca va? - język francuski (8) 12.45 "Świątynie Przyrody": "Wielka Rafa Koralowa - Australia" - film prod. francuskiej w wersji oryginalnej 13.15 Alles Gute - język niemiecki (9) 13.45 "Oblicza Austrii" - film dok. prod. niemieckiej w wersji oryginalnej 14.15 In Italiano - język włoski (9) 14.30 Welcome to English - język angielski (9) 15.00 "Alf" - film prod. USA w wersji oryginalnej 15.30 Prezentacje: Mariówka 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Luz - program nastolatków 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Klub Dobrej Książki - magazyn o nowościach wydawniczych 18.10 Magazynio - program satyryczny 18.20 Z polski rodem - magazyn polonijny 18.45 Czy po drodze nam z EWG? 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Antena - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Teatr telewizji: "Sąd nad Brzozowskim" 22.30 Wiadomości 22.45 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (10) - serial TP 23.40 Lewiatan - program publicystyczny 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (10) - serial prod. francusko-japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Kolekcjoner: Wspomnienie o dr. Janie Mitarskim 10.00 Język angielski (35) 10.30 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 16.45 Sport: Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 16.55 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (10) - (powt.) 17.20 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.50 Polska kronika filmowa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" -serial USA (powt.) 19.00 "Tusitala" (4) - serial prod. angielsko-australijskiej 20.00 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (10) - serial komediowy prod. USA 20.30 Latająca kamera: "Róbta co chceta" - relacja z koncertu 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - sportowe wydarzenia dnia 21.40 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 Jan Sebastian Bach "Msza h-moll'; wyk. Orkiestra i chór Bachowskiej Akademii ze Stuttgartu 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Impresje gitarowe Tele 3 Katowice 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Program satelitarny - CNN 15.30 Kino Trójki - ,,Riwiera" - serial filmowy, zrealizowany przez 5 producentów: (Francja, Włochy, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania) 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 ,,Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - film dla dzieci 16.30 Istebniańskie cmentarze - program Jacka Skorusa 16.50 ,,Cmentarz" - reportaż D. Satyla 17.00 Studio regionalne 17.10 Vox Clamantis - recital zespołu z Płocka na Festiwalu Cantate Deo '91 17.30 Dwa i cztery kółka - ciekawostki motoryzacyjne z kraju i ze świata - program Janusza Tychego 18.00 Aktualności (wyd. gł.) 18.30 Kalejdoskop sportowy 19.00 Nauka - Anno Domini '92 - program Eweliny Puczek 19.30 Wiadomości (retransmisja z W-wy) 20.00 Kino Trójki: ,,Laureat" - film psychologiczno-obyczajowy produkcji polskiej w reżyserii Jerzego Domaradzkiego 21.00 Przegląd wydarzeń miesiąca 21.30 Alkagran '92 - II Muzyczne Spotkania Młodych w Czechowicach-Dziedzicach 22.00 Aktualności - (3) 22.15 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Eisewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - austral. serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 19.00 Rescue - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Family Ties - serial komediowy 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial obycz. 21.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 24.00 Telegazeta Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Tenis, turniej ATP w Sztokholmie - retransmisja 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Tenis, turniej ATP w Paryżu-Bercy - na żywo 19.00 Eurofun - magazyn windsurfingowy 19.30 Eurosportnews 1 - aktualności z dnia 20.00 Tenis, turniej ATP w Paryżu-Bercy - cd. na żywo 23.30 Eurogole, magazyn piłkarski 0.30-1.00 Eurosportnews 2 - aktualności z wieczora MTV 8.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 15.00 Muzyka soulowa i reggae 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca Cola Report infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV' s Hit List - ang. lista przebojów 20.00 Secret Policeman's Ball Special - fragm. koncertu z 1991 roku z udziałem Stinga, Philla Collinsa i Erica CIaptona 21.00 MTV Prime - przeboje świata 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from l 24.00 Koncert Bon Jovi z Nowego Jorku 1.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 MTV Raps Show z Nowego Jorku 4.00 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 15.00 Quincy - serial USA 16.00 Hans Meiser: Zbawienie duszy - Siła sekt - talk show 17.00 Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Columbo - serial USA 21.45 Na śmierć i życie - kronika kryminalna 22.45 Za dziesięć jedenasta - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 Tropikalna gorączka - serial USA (powt.) 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 1.30 Quincy (powt. z godz. 15.00) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt. z godz. 10.05) 3.20 Hans Meiser (powt. z godz. 16.00) 4.30 Explosiv (powt. z godz. 19.15) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt. z godz. 18.00) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt. z piątku) 6.00 Guten morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi austraL serial famiI. (powt. z piątku), 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Uwaga, kamera!- scenki z ukrytej kamery 9.30 Raumschiff Enterprise (powt. z niedzieli) 10.20 Niezapomniane szlagiery (powt. z niedzieli) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt. z niedzieli), po progr. Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famiI. 15.05 Hotel - serial famiI.. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensac. USA 17.05 Idź na całość! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i pogoda 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny - gra 20.15 Der Bergdoktor - serial famil. RFN 21.15 Złota parada szlagierów 22.00 Phantastische Phanomene - zjawiska parapsychologiczne 23.00 Wiadomości 23.05 News and Stories - mag. 23.50 Kanał 4 - kabaret 0.45 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) ScreenSport 8.00 Futbol NFL - przegląd tyg. 8.30 Boks 10.00 Bilard klasyczny. Królewskie Mistrzostwa w Szkocji 12.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa W. Brytanii 12.30 Koszykówka - Bundesliga 14.30 Futbol w college'ach 16.30 Gillette World Sports Special - mag. sport. 17.00 Long Distance Trials 17.30 P. nożna, ligi: hiszpańska, holenderska i portugalska 18.30 Tajski kickboxing 19.30 Kręgle PBA, Kalifornia 20.30 Rajdowe Mistrz. W. Brytanii. Rajd Midlands 21.00 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 21.30 P. nożna w Europie 22.30 Mag. sportów motorowych 23.30 Golf PGA, Mistrz. Volvo, 0.30 - 1.30 Golf. Sunrise Cup, kobiety 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Mag. południowy ORF 13.45 Ausland - koresp. ze świata (powt.) 14.15 Muzyka renesansowa i wczesnego baroku 15.00 Vertrauen wie Feuer - film dokum. 16.00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Serenada nr 10 "Gran Partita" 16:55 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - "Als Luise die Briefe ihres ungetreuen Liebehabers verbrannte" 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Im Auftrag von Madame - ser. 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich - mag. reg. 19.00 Heute - wiad. 19.20 3 SAT-Studio - wywiad na żywo 19.30 Frontal - mag. public. 20.00 "Heisse Ofen, weiche Birnen - sind Motorradfans alle bekloppt?" film dokum. 20.45 Doppelpunkt - Nachgrefragt - dyskusja 21.20 Seitenblicke - Revue Spezial - kultura współżycia 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit - wiad. sport. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Dame Edna Satellite Show 23.15 In concert Whitney Houston 0.20 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 0.45 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.35 Planet der Giganten (powt.) 6.25 Kiwi - Abenteuer In Neuseeland - ser. dla młodzieży 6.50 Trick 7 - seriale anim. (powt.) 8.25 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.15 Lotterie (powt.) 10.15 East of Sudan (powt.) 11.55 Hardcastle and McCormick (powt.) 12.50 Die Reporter (powt.) 13.20 Agentin mit Herz - ser. 14.10 Shortlist - film dokum. 14.25 Sie kamen vonjcnseits des Weitraums (powt.) 15.50 Hart aber herzlich - ser. 16.40 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - ser. 19.00 Ulice San Francisco - ser. 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 20.15 Jeden jedyny - komedia USA, po filmie: PRO 7 Nachrichten 22.10 Tułacze - film sensac. USA 0.20 Wojna światów - ser. sf 1.15 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 1.25 Hulk Hogan: Der Hammer (powt.) 3.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten 3.10 Święty (powt.) 3.55 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 4.05 Tausend Meilen Staub (powt.)